


Speak Now

by onlykatelyn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, Drarry, Emotional Infidelity, F/F, Fluff, Infidelity, M/M, One Shot, Song: Speak Now (Taylor Swift), Speak Now Or Forever Hold Your Peace, Wedding, linny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlykatelyn/pseuds/onlykatelyn
Summary: It’s Harry Potter’s and Ginny Weasley’s wedding day. Unexpected events occur when someone stands and objects.





	Speak Now

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was inspired by the song “Speak Now” by Taylor Swift.
> 
> Warning: Infidelity occurs.

Ginny Weasley gazed contemplatively into the full-length body mirror before her, soaking in the image of herself in a wedding dress. She pivoted slightly, tilting her head over her shoulder to view the ridiculously long white silk train that her mother insisted she wear. Truth be told, she hated it.

She despised the trail of ivory buttons starting above her breasts and extending to the floor. The white lace that adorned her arms was itchy and much too fancy for her liking. In fact, she dreaded the whole wretched thing.

The one piece of her ensemble that she did care for, loved even, was the crown of daisies that Luna had crafted herself. They were perched atop her copper hair, and she reached a hand upward to slide an index finger along one of the petals. They were... perfect. She felt herself light up at the mere thought of them.

Her stomach sank as she stared at her reflection. If she was honest with herself, it wasn’t the daisies at all that gave her butterflies.

Over the past few months, she’d become uncomfortably... comfortable. Her life was a rut that spun in the same boring circle day after day. Her relationship with Harry was expected and logical. It just made sense for them to be together.

After he’d defeated Voldemort, he and some of the others returned to Hogwarts for an eighth year to finish their education. Their relationship continued flawlessly, motions that she’d memorized and ran through consistently.

They held hands, smiled in a group. They rarely spent time alone. And when they did, it was... numbly comfortable. She’d read a book; he’d talk about Quidditch. There were nods and pecks on the lips and rarely arguments. It was what one would dream of.

...except it wasn’t. She hated to admit it, especially after she’d spent months convincing herself she was happy. She loved Harry, and she always would... but she wasn’t in love with him. There was absolutely no other way to put it.

She’d really started to question herself when sleepovers with Luna became more intriguing than brief encounters with The Chosen One.

She’d vowed to never confess the way her stomach lurched in her presence, or the way her cheeks would flame with one glance. How she desired nothing more than the moments in which they’d lie in an open field together guessing shapes out of puffy white clouds. How her laugh jingled like Christmas bells that refused to leave her thoughts.

She’d asked Luna to be her Maid of Honor, and she’d happily obliged. Even though it was the last thing she’d wanted from her.

Ginny Weasley didn’t want to be married in the nicest venue the Ministry had to offer, which was free of charge to the Savior of the Wizarding World. She didn’t want the luxurious array of bridesmaids and groomsmen that would soon align the front of the room.

The decorations were much too elegant for her liking; wine colored bows and charmed roses twinkled everywhere you’d look. She’d always dreamed of a backyard wedding, or one in a nice field of blue bonnets or sunflowers. Something springy and simple. Something like... Luna. Why did it always come back to her?

She breathed a heavy sigh, lifting the front of her dress to reveal the worn out, torn up sneakers she secretly wore beneath it. Her mother would kill her if she knew; hell, anyone would. But she had to keep a piece of her nearby. Especially when she was about to give up so much...

There was a soft knock on the door behind her, and she started as a head of blonde curls appeared. “Mind if I come in, Ginny?”

“No! Of course not. Please.”

Luna shut the door behind her and danced to Ginny’s side. “You’re beautiful, you know. But you don’t need a silly wedding dress for that.” Her lips pulled into a shy smile, and Ginny felt herself melt. Why was she allowing this to happen?

She didn’t want to get married. She wanted to run. She desired adventure, and chances, and excitement. And Luna.

Instead, she settled. “Thank you, Luna. You look quite amazing yourself.”

Sensing Ginny’s disappointment as only she could, Luna grabbed Ginny’s hand. “You’re going to do great, love. Just great.”

&&&

Draco Malfoy took a seat in the back of the Ministry Hall. He wasn’t sure what horrible, masochistic thing inside had made him believe it was a good decision to come here. It was Harry GodDamn Potter’s wedding, for Merlin’s sake. And the entire thing smelled of rejection.

When they’d returned for eighth year, Harry and Draco had formed somewhat of an uncanny friendship. With the past in retrospect, they’d found themselves spending more and more time together. There were plenty of late nights spent in the eighth year common room, just the two of them cracking jokes in front of the fire.

One night in particular had occurred a few months ago, and Draco could still smell the smoldering ash from the fire. He could still feel Harry’s eyes bore into him.

Everyone else had gone to sleep. All that remained were the two of them perched side by side on the couch, closer than they’d ever been.

There had been some firewhiskey involved, which is why neither of them felt the need to move. The way Harry’s green eyes had met his own when silence befell them... they were enchanting. Hypnotizing.

They’d sat like that for a while, eyes held in a locked stare that seemed to heal all of Draco’s wounds. He didn’t object when Harry’s hand found its place on top of his own. It was the nicest he’d ever felt.

He could still taste the pumpkin that sat on Harry’s breath from dinner. His face was so close, it permeated the air between them. He found himself swooning.

It was a drunken miracle when Harry’s lips pressed against his own. They were soft, and warm, and, God, Draco needed them.  
His own lips parted, inviting Harry inside. He had readily accepted, and it was a hot, sticky, sweet sensation that wrapped them together kiss after kiss. Harry’s fingers became knotted in blonde hair, and before either of them had a chance to think, Harry’s body was pressed firmly against Draco’s.

He leaned back, lying comfortably on the couch as Harry’s body formed the curve of his own. It was the most alive he’d ever felt. He didn’t object when he felt Harry’s erection press into his thigh. In fact, he found himself pressing his own upward into Harry’s pelvis.

And then, as quickly as the moment had happened, it abruptly ended with Harry jumping across the couch.

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, clearly in shock at his own impulses.

“I- What did I just do? Fuck. I-I’m sorry. I have to go.”

“Harry, wait-“ Draco protested, but the Chosen One was already running to the dormitory.

The next few days had been utter torcher. Draco couldn’t deny what he’d felt that night, even if he was drunk. And he knew that deep down, Harry reciprocated. Even if he remained engaged to the Weaselette.

He kept his mouth shut. He knew that morals were everything to Potter, and he was probably killing himself for cheating on her, even if he hadn’t meant to.

Perhaps what was even more unsettling was that he actually felt something, too. Something that Draco knew had sparked between them. Something that Ginny had never made him feel.

One week later had found Harry and Draco awkwardly alone in the common room together once more.

“Draco, I’m sorry about what...happened between us the other week.”

“Save it, Potter. I know you didn’t mean to hurt your precious Weaselette.”

“It’s not like that, Draco! I- i... I made a promise to her. She’s my best friend’s sister. I shouldn’t have done that to her. It’s not right.”

Draco turned to face him, gray eyes burning green.

“You know what’s even more wrong than what we accidentally did?” Draco’s eyes were unwavering. Harry gulped, his entire world on fire. Draco took a risk, leaning forward until there was merely inches between them.

“How much you liked it.”

Draco hovered there, breathing in his scent. Sober.

Harry’s breath caught; his eyes shut as he completely lost control. And then, though it was the last thing he’d planned for... they were kissing again.

Harry’s hands were all over Draco, gliding against his chest and stomach and everywhere in between. Draco all but pulled Harry on top of him, and their bodies meshed together in a fit so perfect that he couldn’t stop himself.

Somewhere in the back of Harry’s mind was Ginny, and he knew that her face should’ve been enough to make him quit. But it wasn’t.

Because he didn’t love her. Not like he did the boy beneath him. He’d always loved Draco. All it took was one kiss, one delicate meet of their lips for him to know that. There was no competition. Draco was it.

They found themselves unclothed. They didn’t have sex, but it got pretty damn close, and Harry wondered what in the fuck had gotten into him. All he knew was that he needed this boy. More than anything.

But when he saw Ginny the next day, something in her brown eyes was sad. He wasn’t sure why, but he couldn’t... leave her. He didn’t want to see her unhappy. He didn’t want to be the one to break her.

He cared for her. Enough to make himself miserable. Enough to marry her.

&&&

Draco’s palms were sweaty as he fidgeted in the back row. He wasn’t ready to see Harry, crisp and clean in that tux of his that he would look so handsome in... that Draco only wanted to see if he was at the other end of the aisle.

Okay, that thought hurt.

Because that wasn’t going to happen. He was marrying Ginny, not him. And he’d have to live with that. He told himself to think of this as the closure he was desperate for. He peered about the room, focusing on Harry’s family and friends.

The Weasleys were in the front. Most of his Gryffindor classmates were standing in the wedding, so the room was full of older acquaintances and nosy bystanders. Draco rolled his eyes at some of the people there that barely knew them.

And then... there was a tap on his shoulder.

“Draco.” The airy voice of Luna Lovegood was hushed against his ear. He turned abruptly.

“Luna? Shouldn’t you be getting ready to walk out?” Her burgundy dress signaled her spot in the wedding party.

“Yes. But there are more important matters at hand.”

Draco gave her a questioning look before he felt Luna grasp the back of his suit jacket and drag him to the nearest exit.

When they were alone, she spoke.

“Draco, you have to stop this.”

“Stop what? Luna, what are you talking about?”

“The wedding, Draco! Can’t you tell? It’s a huge mistake!”

“Well, of course it is, Luna, but what can either of us do about that?”

Luna’s eyes were full of hope, as if Draco and only Draco could save them.  
“I’ve seen the way you two look at each other. I know you love him, Draco.”

She placed a hand on his shoulder. Holy shit, she hit home. Draco gulped.

“I need you to stop this. Ginny, she’s miserable. She doesn’t love him.”

“How do you know?”

Her cheeks flushed a rosy red. “I- I just know.”

Draco gasped. “You...love... her.”

Luna said nothing but gazed deep into his eyes. Then, with a hushed and desperate tone, she said one word: “Please.”

And she walked away.

&&&

Draco wandered back to the audience. The march would start any moment now, and Harry would enter. And Draco’s world would crumble.

...unless he did something to stop it. He contemplated the idea, wondering if he’d have the courage to do it. To do what he needed more than anything. The most selfish thing he’d ever do.

Hell, if he had to be honest with himself, he’d never had much a problem being selfish. Perhaps he could do this after all.

One by one, the groomsmen and bride’s maids entered, lining themselves across the front.

Draco couldn’t help but turn his head when Harry walked in. He wasn’t sure what he expected to see, but what happened surprised him regardless.

Harry was alone, and... miserable. He smiled solemnly at the crowd, nodding at the guests. Doing the proper thing. When Harry’s eyes met with his own, something subtle happened. It was small, and hardly noticeable, but Harry’s mouth dropped. And a pang of hurt coated those green irises.

As quick as it came, Harry composed himself and continued down the path to regret. A determination settled deep within Draco’s bones. He had to do this.

&&&

Ginny didn’t appear much happier as she floated through a sea of “ooh’s” and “ah’s” to stand by Harry.

They smiled cordially at each other and turned to begin their vows. Luna eyed Draco desperately.

Kingsley Shacklebolt was dubbed the honor of marrying the Chosen One, and he turned to the audience before beginning.

“If there is anyone that should object to the marriage of Harry James Potter to Ginevra Molly Weasley, please speak now or forever hold your peace.”

He gulped. This was his goddamn chance.

“I do.” The Slytherin stood, causing a series of appalled gasps from the audience. The reporter for the Daily Prophet in the corner began vigorously snapping photos.

“Mr. Malfoy. What is your reasoning?” Shacklebolt raised one eyebrow in shocked curiosity.

Harry’s mouth dropped. Ginny almost appeared... relieved.

“Harry Potter shouldn’t marry Ginny Weasley because... he’s gay.”

There was a pause with an audible gasp from the audience.

“I told you! Pay up, Fred!” George extended his hand from the front row.

“Ah, come on! Wait! Harry! Are you gay or are you technically bisexual?” Fred called across the audience, the rest of which were bolted to their seats.

Something in Harry seemed to relax. His rigid posture softened, and he gave the twins a shrug before considering his answer.

“I mean, I guess I’m bisexual, if you want to get... technical.”

“HA! PAY UP GEORGE!”

“If you BOYS DO NOT PIPE DOWN THIS IS YOUR SISTER’S WEDDING SO GOD HELP ME-“ Molly’s voice was booming.

“Mom, it’s ok.” Ginny called from the front. “Let Draco say what he needs to say.” She smiled softly in his direction and gestured for him to continue.

“Thank you, Ginny.” He paused, fixing his tie. It seemed to have gotten tighter in the past few minutes.

“Harry, you shouldn’t marry her. You shouldn’t marry anyone. Anyone except... well, except me.”

The silence was all-consuming. No one dared to breathe as the ex-Death Eater professed his love for the Savior in front of the entire Wizarding community.

Harry froze, unsure of how to respond. He’d invested so much time and effort into burying his love for the boy that he’d all but brainwashed himself into standing here with Ginny.

When he didn’t respond, his fiancée decided to intervene.

“Harry, he’s right. I’ve never seen you light up the way you do around Draco. It’s beautiful.” She stepped closer to him, taking him by both hands.

“I release you from your promise. You deserve to be happy, Harry. We both do.”

She turned around to face Luna and gave her a subtle wink.

“I love you, Harry. You’re like a brother to me. Our friendship doesn’t have to end because we love other people.”

Another round of gasps rang from the audience at the ginger’s confession.

Harry nodded, a grin spreading across his face. “Ginny, I... there are no words. I love you, too. Thank you.”

They pulled each other into an embrace. The most liberating embrace they’d ever shared.

When they separated, Harry began to book it back down the aisle in the opposite direction from which he’d come.

Ginny turned to her maid of honor, taking her bouquet and tossing it aside so that her hands were free to hold.

Luna’s expression was ecstatic as Ginny opened her mouth to speak.

“Luna, my love, will you help me out of this wedding dress so that we can date like a proper couple?” Her smile was shining in a way that it hadn’t thus far.

Luna hopped up and down excitedly and wrapped her arms around the redhead.  
“Of course! Come on!”

And Luna took Ginny’s hand and began to drag her down the aisle the same way Harry had just a moment ago.

When Harry reached the last row, he stopped to approach Draco.

“Did you mean it? That you want to marry me?” His grin was wide, bright, and facetiously targeted at the one he loved.

“Don’t get a big head, Potter. Just because you’re already in a tux doesn’t mean that we’re doing that today.”

Draco grabbed Harry lightly by the arms, a hand secured around each bicep.

“Yes. I meant every word. I love you, Harry Potter. I’m not going to give up on you. Ever.”

“God damn it, Draco, you would be the one to interrupt an entire wedding in a dramatic proclamation of love.” He smirked playfully. “But I’m so glad you did. I love you, too, Draco Malfoy.”

And, without another thought, Harry pulled Draco into a kiss so deep that even the audience let out a cat call.

He smiled around their lips as the calls turned into a round of applause for the newly un-weds.

Ginny and Luna rushed through the double doors of the entrance, flashing them a thankful grin on the way out.

“Come on, Harry, let me help you out of that tux before I change my mind and make Shacklebolt marry us today.” And, with a flashy grin, Draco grasped Harry’s hand and pulled him in the same direction.

Thankfully, Draco and Luna wouldn’t have to hold their peace anymore. In fact, the only things they’d be holding onto in the future were Harry and Ginny.


End file.
